Homecoming
by Holly25Trouble
Summary: After TLC. Holly Short is returning to Haven for the first time in three years. How will she handel the changes? More importently, how will she deal with her aunt and cousin staying at her house! And will she and Trouble ever kiss! HT FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all!!!!! Well here is my next story! Its going to take longer to update cuz the chapters are so long. But it should be worth the wait!!! And before any of you ask, no this is NOT RELATED TO AMN!!!! they are two different storys. Well read on!!!!**

Chapter1: Holly's Return

Captain Holly Short sat in the back of a tear drop shaped shuttle with Foaly, N1, and Qwan. She sighed as she watched Artemis leave. Foaly put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; you'll see him in a few days. He'll have to come see us though," he said. "Do you remember the Retimager Holly?"

"Yes. Why?"

Foaly grinned at her. "I've upgraded it. Now it can show what you saw, not just in pictures, but put the pictures together to recreate what you saw. So it's like watching a movie," the centaur said smiling at his own genius. Holly smiled back at him.

"Cool," she said. "But why does Artemis need to come to us?" She asked Foaly.

"Can you see me, two demons, two elves, a pixie, a dwarf, and a LEP shuttle carrying all the equipment I need to work the Retimager2 on the surface? With all that, someone would be bound to see us." Holly smiled at Foaly. She thought about what he said. "Wait. Two elves? Who is the other elf?"

"The commander will have to come watch me use the Retimager2." He said.

"Who is the commander?" Holly asked. Foaly smiled at her.

"Trouble Kelp," he said. Holly's stomach did a back flip. Trouble is commander, she thought. She smiled at the thought.

"How is Trouble doing as commander?"

"Great. Commander Vinyaya was the one who suggested him to the council. Trouble has been putting things back together since Sool got fired. And he's been helping me with all of this," Foaly said nodding his head to one of the portholes. "He would've come with me to get ya'll but some goblins almost crashed a LEP traffic manga-bike into the hospital." Holly laughed. Foaly smiled at her and started laughing too.

"What's so funny?" Asked N1, who had been looking out the window. Qwan smiled at his apprentice.

"Goblins crashing stuff," he said.

Foaly looked at Holly. "Something is different about you," he said. Holly winked at him. "Your eyes! That's what's different! You have a blue eye. I'm guessing Artemis has a hazel eye." Holly nodded.

"We switched eyes in the time tunnel." Foaly nodded. He looked out the window.

"Ah, here we are. Back in one piece. Well, sort of," Foaly said grinning at Holly. She looked outside the window. Tara looked the same as it had the last time she saw it. The pilot eased the shuttle down and pulled into the shuttle port. Foaly got up and walked outside. Holly undid her safety belt and helped N1 and Qwan with their belts.

"Well, did they show up?" A concerned voice asked. Holly recognized the voice and smiled. She stepped off the shuttle and saw an elf walking up to Foaly. The elf saw Holly and smiled. "Holly?!" He said and ran up to her.

"Trouble?!" Trouble grabbed Holly and hugged her. He sat her down and looked at her ash-stricken face. Trouble took her face in his hands and wiped some of the ash off her face. "Its you. It's really you," he said.

"Of course it's me! Who did you think it was? The Easter bunny?" Trouble laughed and hugged Holly again.

"It's so good to see you," he said after they pulled apart. Holly looked up at him and smiled.

"It's good to see you too," she said. Trouble smiled and noticed Holly's eyes.

"Holly, why do you have a blue eye?"

"My left eye switched with Artemis's left eye in the time tunnel on the trip back." Trouble nodded and noticed N1 and Qwan standing behind Holly. "And who do we have here?" Holly looked behind her and smiled at the demons.

"This is N1 and Qwan." She said.

"Watch out for N1," Foaly said, "Apparently he could fry your brain." Trouble, who had been shaking N1's hand, looked at Foaly and back at N1. "Huh?"

"N1 and Qwan are warlocks," Holly explained to Trouble. "The last two demon warlocks. There is another one, Qweffor, but he couldn't fit in the shuttle with us." Trouble's eyes widened. He looked at the two demon warlocks and back at Holly and back again. Foaly laughed. "I'd love to stay and make sure everything is okay, but I need to get back to the island and watch it sink," he said. "I'll be back in an hour." Foaly got back on the shuttle. The group moved away from the shuttle so it could take off. They watched the shuttle leave. Trouble placed a hand on Holly's shoulder. "Come on. We need to get you to the hospital." He said to her.

"What about N1 and Qwan?"

"They need to stay here and fill out some forms. Don't worry, Commander Vinyaya will stay with them." As soon as he said that, Commander Vinyaya walked over to them. Holly smiled at her. "Hello Commander," she said hugging Vinyaya.

"Hello Holly. I'd love to catch up with you but as Commander Kelp said, I have to help your demon friends with some forms." With that she whisked N1 and Qwan away. Trouble and Holly were left alone in the shuttle port.

"Come on," he said to her, "Lets get you to the hospital." Trouble put his arm around her and led her to a cruiser.

Holly sat on the hospital bed waiting for the medicfairy to come back with her blood work. She had been poked and prodded with needles for the past thirty minutes. Trouble was sitting in a chair in the corner. He yawned.

"I'm sure you're hungry," he said to her. "Do you want to get something to eat after this?" Holly smiled at him.

"Yes. I'm starving." Trouble grinned.

"I guess not eating for three years will do that to you." Holly laughed. Trouble smiled at her. It was good to hear Holly's laugh again. The medicfairy walked into the room.

"Well, everything looks good. You can check-out anytime you want. But I'd like to have someone with you at all times. I don't want something to happen to you because you are by yourself. And I'd also like to see you again in a few weeks, just to make sure you're okay." Holly nodded and jumped off the bed. "Thank you," she said to the fairy. He nodded his head and left the room. Trouble stood up and walked over to Holly. "Let's check-out and get something to eat at Spud's Spud Emporium. Not the best place to eat, I know, but I've got to get back to LEP Plaza. You can sleep in my office if you want, you look exhausted." Holly grinned at him.

"Being awake for three years will do that to you." Trouble laughed and opened the door. They walked to the reception area and checked-out.

**A/N: Well that was chapter 1!!!! What do ya think!?!?!?! R&R PLZ!!! I'll get chapter 2 up soon!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: LEP Plaza

**A/N: HI!!!! Well here is chapter2!!!!! I relly like this chapter!!! It's cute!! I forgot to do this for the first chapter so I'll do it now.**

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN ARTEMIS, HOLLY, TROUBLE, MULCH, FOALY, OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**

Chapter2:LEP Plaza

Trouble bought two burgers, two fries, and two nettle smoothies from Spud' Spud Emporium for himself and Holly. Then they walked over to the LEP Plaza. Holly looked up at the building and smiled. Holly followed Trouble up the steps and into the plaza. The building was active with LEP officers booking criminals and running around turning in reports. "Trubs!" Yell an elf running over to them. It was Grub Kelp, holding some forms.

"Here is the cost of damage from this morning." He said handing the forms to Trouble. Grub saw Holly standing next to Trouble and smiled. "Holly?"

"Hi Grub," she said smiling at the elf. "Well, are you going to give me a hug or not?" Grub's lips quivered as he hugged Holly. They pulled apart and Grub wiped away a tear. He smiled at Holly. "When did you get back? What happened? The last thing we knew was that you and Fowl were in Taiwan. What happened to your eye? It's blue!" Grub asked her. Trouble placed a hand on Grub's shoulder. "Grub, she just got back from the hospital. She's tried and hungry. I'm going to let her rest in my office. Okay?" Grub nodded his head. Trouble smiled at his brother. "Good. Now I'd like you to go and get Mulch Diggums and Doodah Day for me. Tell them that Holly is back and they can come see her. And you can tell them that they have to pay half of this," Trouble said, handing the forms back to Grub, "Seeing as it's mostly their fault." Grub smiled at him.

"Yes sir." He left the two of them and went to get Mulch and Doodah. They watched Grub leave.

"Come on Holly. I know you're hungry." Trouble waved the bag of food in front of her face. She snatched at the bag.

"Yes, I am hungry. Now give me my food." Trouble smiled and walked to his office. Holly followed him into the office. He sat the food down on his desk. He took out a burger and fries and handed it to Holly.

"Thank you," she said taking the food from him. She sat down on the couch next to the door and started to eat. Holly finished the burger and munched on her fries for awhile. Trouble ate his burger while he read over a report.

Holly threw a fry at Trouble. It hit him and fell on the desk.

"What was that for?" He asked her.

"What was what for?" She asked him grinning.

"You know what."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." Trouble picked the fry up and threw it back at her. Holly smiled and threw it at him again. Trouble was getting ready to throw the fry at Holly again when there was a knock at the door.

"Commander Kelp, Mulch Diggums and Doodah Day are here." It was Chix Verbil. "They said –" Chix saw Holly sitting on the couch. "Holly?!" He walked over to her. "Holy Frond! It is you!" Holly stood up and gave him a hug.

"Hi Chix. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you? When did you get back? Why in Fronds name is your eye blue?!"

"VERBIL!" Trouble yelled. "I'll explain to you later. Now go get Mulch and Doodah for me."

"Yes sir." Chix said and left. Trouble threw the fry at Holly. It hit her in the head.

"Hey!" she said turning around. "What was that for?" Trouble stood up and smiled.

"What was what for?"

Holly grinned and took another fry and threw it at him. Trouble walked around the desk and took her fries.

"Hey! Give me those!" Holly yelled. Trouble took a fry and ate it.

"Give what to you?" Holly grinned again and snatched at the fries. Trouble grinned and held the fries farther from her.

"Give me my damn fries!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please give me my damn fries!"

Trouble laughed. "Nope, that's not it."

"D'Arvit Trouble!" Holly grabbed his arm. Trouble pulled his arm farther away which pulled Holly closer to him. Holly reached out with her other hand. Trouble grabbed her hand. "Oh no you don't." He laughed. Holly started laughing too. She looked up at Trouble. Their eyes locked. Holly leaned forward. Trouble bent his head down. They were inches apart….

"Hey, look at who I fou- Um… are we interrupting something?" Holly and Trouble turned around to see Foaly, Mulch, and Doodah standing in the doorway. They blushed and quickly let go of each other. Holly took her fries from Trouble.

"No. Your not," Trouble said. Foaly, Mulch, and Doodah looked at each other and shrugged. Foaly cleared his throat.

"Um… as I was saying, look who I found coming up here." Holly smiled at Mulch and Doodah. "Hey guys."

"Holly!" Both the pixie and the dwarf ran up and hugged her. Holly lost her balance and started to fall. Trouble caught her.

"Easy you two." He warned.

"Sorry," Mulch said. "I've missed her." Holly smiled at him.

"We've all missed her," Trouble said, his hand resting on Holly's shoulder.

"It's weird," Holly said looking around the room, "I only saw most of you the other day. It doesn't feel like I've been on Hybras for three years. Only an hour or so." Foaly smiled at Holly.

"We'll see how long it's been after we debrief."

"You have to come see the business Holly." Doodah said grinning. "It's amazing. We caught some goblins just this morning."

"But before you caught them, they decided to take and try to crash a LEPtraffic bike into the hospital." Trouble said. Holly chuckled at the thought of a goblin trying to drive a manga-bike.

"Speaking of which, why do we have to pay half of the coast of damages?" Mulch asked Trouble, waving the forms that Grub had earlier at him. Trouble grinned at Mulch.

"Because you two were chasing them when they took the bikes."

"Listen, I'd love to come see the business," Holly said before Trouble and Mulch could start fighting about the goblins, "But I'm a little tired. Let me get some sleep and I'll come see it tomorrow." Doodah and Mulch smiled at her.

"Okay." They hugged Holly again and left to go clean the PI office. Holly could only imagine what the office looked like. She shuddered at the thought. Foaly left with them. He said that he needed to go talk to someone and get the Retimager2 ready for the debriefing. Holly and Trouble were alone again. Holly yawned.

"You can lie down on the couch," Trouble said. "Or I could take you home," he offered. Holly smiled at the thought of going home and going to sleep in her bed. "I'd like that. But don't you have to work?"

"I just need to read over a few reports. Plus, my shift was over about 20 minutes ago." Trouble smiled at Holly and grabbed a few report folders off his desk along with a starter chip. "Come on, I'll drive ya." Holly grinned at him.

"Okay." Trouble and Holly walked out of the office and out the front doors of the Plaza.

**A/N: Hee hee, I'm so evil! Like I said, this is one of my favorite chapters to write. Chapter3 is going to be a little short. I had some trouble writting it. Well ya'll know the drill. R&R PLZ!!!!!**

**-Much Love, Holly25Trouble**


	3. Chapter 3: Just A Dream

**A/N: HI!!!!! OMG, I'm soooooo sory it's taken so long for me to get up here. The web is down at my house and I had to come to the public library to put this up here! To make it up to all of you I'm post 3 chapters and 2 new stories!!!! Cool!!! Anyways I want to thank everyone who has been commenting on the story so far!!! THANKS!!! I know someone asked for some more actoin stuff, well there will be a sequil to this story. That one will have ALOT of actoin. This story is just telling how Holly is getting back to Haven and trying to get things back to normal. (yea right) I'm glad ya'll liked the last chapter!! Well anyways heres Chapter3!!!**

Chapter3: Just a Dream

Trouble drove the LEP cruiser to Holly's house. He glanced over at Holly, who was gazing out the window.

"I really have missed you," he said suddenly. Holly looked over at him and gave him a weak smile.

"I missed you too." They drove in silence for awhile.

"Holly can I tell you something?" Trouble asked suddenly. Holly didn't answer him. He glanced over at Holly again. She had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat of the cruiser, her head lying on the glass window. Trouble smiled at her and continued to drive to Holly's house. When they got there, Holly was still sleeping so Trouble carried her into the house. He found her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He covered her with a blanket. Holly mumbled something in here sleep and rolled over. Trouble smiled at her and left to read his reports.

Holly was having a dream about Hybras. She could see herself standing in front of Artemis, N1, and Qwan. Abbot was walking up to the group. Holly fired her Neutrino at him but something happened to the charge. Then there was a bright flash and part of the volcano disappeared near her. Abbot took that moment to stab her with his sword. Holly watched herself die on the ground as Abbot walked pass Artemis to N1 and Qwan. He stabbed them and laughed. Artemis was kneeling next to her body. He had her Neutrino in his hand. Abbot came up behind him and raised his sword. He was going to kill Artemis! Abbot swung his sword down and Artemis fired the Neutrino….

"NO!" Holly screamed. She bolted up with a cold sweat all over her. Trouble rushed into the room with his Neutrino drawn.

"Holly!" He looked around the room and saw Holly sitting up in the bed with sweat streaming down her face. "Holly? Holly what's wrong?" Trouble sat on the bed next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Holly was shaking.

"N-nothing. It was just a dream." She said. Trouble looked at her; his eyes were full of concern.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Holly shook her head.

"No. I'm fine, really." Trouble didn't believe her, but he knew better than to keep on asking questions.

"Okay." He wiped away some hair that had fallen in Holly's eyes. "Why don't you go freshen up? I'll wait in the living room."

Holly nodded her head. Trouble got up and left the room. She watched him close the door. Holly sighed and got out of the bed. She walked over to the bathroom. Holly turned on the water and turned around to face the mirror. She gasped and what she saw. The elf looking back at her was covered head to toe in ash, with a hazel and blue eye. Holly stared at her reflection. Slowly she moved her hand to her eye and pulled at the skin below her eye. She thought about what Artemis had said after she had fixed both of their eyes. _"At least you weren't going through the tunnel with Mulch." _Holly shuddered again and striped her cloths off. She went to get in the shower and noticed something else as she walked by the mirror. There was a scar where Abbot had stabbed her. _How did that get there? _She thought. Holly sighed and decided to ask Artemis about it later. With that she stepped into the shower and stood under the hot water that was coming out of the shower head.

Trouble sat on the couch in the living room looking over a report. He signed his name at the bottom of the report and closed the file. He tossed the file on the table. He leaned back onto the couch and sighed. Trouble sat back up as quickly as he had leaned back, something was poking him in the back. He reached behind him and pulled the remote out.

"I was thinking about watching some TV." Trouble jumped so violently that he fell off the couch. He looked around to see Holly standing in the bedroom doorway, wearing a pair of black pants and a green tank top, laughing at the Commander.

"Are you okay?" She asked him walking over to the couch.

"Yes," Trouble said grimly and pulled himself up. He sat back down on the couch. "Don't scare me like that."

Holly plopped down next to him. "Me scare the great Commander Kelp?" She said sarcastically, "I'd never dream of that."

"Ha, ha, ha. Since when was I the 'great Commander Kelp'?" Trouble asked grinning. Holly, who had been smirking, blushed and looked away. "Well, I always thought that you were a great Captain and Major," she mumbled.

Trouble blushed at the complement. "Thank you. You're a great Captain too." Holly looked back at him.

"Was that a complement?"

"Yes."

"Who are you and what have you done with Trouble Kelp?"

"What? Am I not allowed to say something nice about you?"

"Yes. I just haven't heard you say one to me before."

"Oh really?" Trouble said grinning.

"Really." Holly said leaning back on the couch.

"You have beautiful eyes."

"What?"

"I said you have beautiful eyes." Holly blushed at the complement.

"You really think so?"

"Of course. Their one of the things I love about you."

"Excuse me?" Trouble realized what he had said. He turned a bright shade of pink. Holly was staring at him.

"What did you say?" Holly asked. Trouble shifted in his seat and picked the remote off the ground. He turned on the TV.

Holly opened her mouth to ask Trouble what he had said when the doorbell rang. This made her and Trouble jump about a foot in the air. They both fell off the couch. Trouble jumped up and pulled out his Neutrino. Holly got up and stood behind him.

"Who the hell is that?" She hissed at Trouble.

"I don't know. Stay behind me." He whispered to her. Slowly Trouble walked over to the door and opened it.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" He asked the two fairies standing outside the door. Holly recognized the two fairies standing in front of Trouble. She paled and slammed the door shut.

"What was that for?!" Trouble hissed at Holly.

"That's my aunt and her daughter outside my door."

**A/N: This chapter was short. I KNOW!!! Well plz R&R!!!**

**Much Love, Holly25Trouble**


	4. Chapter 4:Crystal and Heather

**A/N: Crap I forgot to put up the disclaimer again!!! I'll do that for this chapter! Anyways, I loved writting this chapter!! It's soooo funny. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOLLY OR TROUBLE!!! (but I do own Crystal and Heather)**

Chapter4: Crystal and Heather

"That's my aunt and her daughter standing outside my door." Holly whispered. Trouble blinked.

"Your aunt and cousin are outside your door and you slam the door in their face?" He asked dumbfounded. Holly blushed.

"Yes. So what?! How the hell did they find me?!" She hissed at him, hoping that they hadn't seen or heard her.

"Holly? Holly was that you?" A voice asked from the other side of the door. Too late, thought Holly.

"I don't know. Maybe you told them." Trouble whispered to her.

"Trouble, I've barely talked to them since I joined Recon," Holly hissed at him. "I didn't tell them where I lived. And how the hell did they know I was back from Hybras?!" Trouble shrugged.

"Holly? Deary? Will you please answer the door? I know you're in there." Holly let out a frustrated sigh and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Now Holly, is that anyway to talk to your aunt and cousin?" The fairy asked and walked into the house. She had beach blond hair, hazel eyes and was wearing designer clothing. She was followed by another fairy wearing designer cloths. She looked just like the first fairy that had walked in but with black hair. Holly closed the door and turned around to them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked them again.

"Holly! Obviously being in the LEP hasn't done any good for you're manners," the blond fairy tutted. "And most people say hello to their aunt and cousin before they start asking questions."

"Fine. Hi Crystal. Hi Heather. Now could you tell me why the hell you're here?!" The blond elf smiled at Holly and hugged her. "Crystal, get off me!" The blond elf pulled away.

"Hello Holly," she said smiling. "I'm here because someone named Foaly called and said that they found you. He said that the doctor said that someone should keep an eye on you and asked me to do that."

"FOALY?!" Holly yelled. "I swear I'm going to-!!!"

"Holly! That's very unlady like!"

"UNLADY LIKE!?!? I'll show you unlady like! Trouble give me you're Neutrino!"

"Holly, the Neutrino is registered to me. It won't work for you." Trouble said putting the Neutrino behind his back.

"I don't care! Just give it to me!" Holly snapped at him.

"Who is this, Holly?" Crystal asked, looking over Trouble. Holly let out another frustrated sigh.

"This is Commander Trouble Kelp," she said warily. "Trouble, this is my aunt Crystal and her daughter Heather."

"Nice to meet you," Trouble said shaking Crystal's hand.

"Like wise, Commander." Crystal said, giving him a bright smile. "I brought some food. We can get to know each other a late night snack.

"Crystal, we-" Holly began but Trouble covered her mouth with his hand.

"That would be great," he said smiling at Crystal and Holly. Crystal gave Trouble another dazzling smile and went into the kitchen. Holly just glared at Trouble.

Ten minutes later Holly, Trouble, Crystal, and Heather were sitting at the kitchen table eating ramen, rice, lobster, and drinking water(everyone but Holly, who said she needed a Nettle beer).

"Holly I wish you would grow your hair out. Honestly, a crew cut?" Crystal said.

"I like my hair the way it is," Holly growled at her.

"I like it too," Trouble said.

"Really?" Asked Heather, who had been eyeing Trouble all night. "Why is that?" Trouble turned pink.

"Um… I can see her eyes. Holly has nice eyes." He said turning a deeper shade of pink.

"Well I guess- OH MY GAWD! Mother, look at Holly's eyes! One of them is blue!"

"What?! What do you mean- HOLLY!! What in the name of Frond happened to your eye?!" Crystal grabbed Holly's chin to get a better look at her new blue eye.

"It got switched in the time tunnel."

"TIME TUNNEL?!" Crystal and Heather yelled together.

"Yes," Trouble sighed, "It's a long story."

"Whose eye is that then?" Crystal asked.

"Artemis Fowl's," Holly said.

"Artemis Fowl?!" Isn't that the mudboy who kidnapped you 6 years ago?"

"Yes. He is also the mudboy who helped us with the B'wa Kell attacks and with the arrest of Opal Koboi," Holly said to Crystal, hoping this would shut her up.

"Why was he in this time tunnel with you?" Apparently Crystal couldn't take the hint.

"Because I had a bomb attached to my wrist and I had to fly him and two demons to another building so Artemis could disarm the bomb. But my wings failed, so it was go into the time tunnel or end up flat as a pancake on the street," Holly said simply.

"Why was there a bomb attached to your wrist?" Heather asked. Holly smacked herself on the forehead. They just couldn't take a hint. "Because…." She started but stopped because someone's fairy communicator rang. Holly reached into her pocket for hers hoping that it was Artemis, so he could scare Crystal and Heather.

"Hi Jenny!" Heather said to the pixie on the communicator.

"Hey Heather! Where are you? I thought we were going shopping?"

"Yea, we were, but my mom got a call from this guy named Foaly saying that Holly was back and we had to come to Haven to keep an eye on her. You remember Holly right?"

"Yea. Isn't she that loser tomboy cousin of yours?"

"Yep," Heather said as if nobody was in the room.

"Hey! I'm right here ya know!" Holly snapped at Heather and the pixie.

"Yea. I remember her. In fact, I'm looking at her right now on the TV. She's on the news." Jenny said to Heather.

"WHAT?!" Holly and Trouble yelled. Holly ran to the TV and turned it on to the news channel. Sure enough, there was a picture of Holly on the screen next to the sprite that was talking.

"…..who helped foil the plans of Opal Koboi 4 years ago has returned and wasn't alone. Captain Short brought the eighth family of the fairies back with her. With more on the story, here is Tammy Hans."

"Thank you Rick. I'm currently outside Police Plaza waiting for more news about the sudden return of the ex-LEP Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon and the Eighth Family of the Fairies. From what we have heard Captain Short disappeared 3 years ago with the mudboy, Artemis Fowl, who had kidnapped Captain Short 4 years earlier. Here is footage we have of them in Taiwan 3 years ago." The screen showed Holly, Artemis, N1, and Qwan floating out the window of the Taiwan building. Then it showed Holly's wings failing and the 4 of them falling to the ground. Then they disappeared in a flash of purple light.

"The purple flash you saw is supposedly a time tunnel leading to Limbo, where the island of Hybras was moved to over 13 thousand years ago." The sprite informed them. "We are waiting to hear more from Commander Kelp. When we do, we will tell you more. Tammy Hans, Channel 7 news. Back to you Rick."

It was hard to tell who was madder about the news broadcast. Holly or Trouble. Just then Trouble's communicator range. Wing Commander Vinyaya's face appeared on the screen.

"I'll take it you just saw the news," she said to them.

"Yes. How did this get out?"

"I don't know. But you and Holly need to get down here to Police Plaza."

"Um, Commander?" Holly asked.

"Yes Captain Short?"

"If I come down to the Plaza, then my aunt and cousin have to come too."

"Holly," Trouble said, "They can stay here."

"They could, but you haven't seen them with a communicator and gossip that's going to be all over the news," Holly said. "Plus, I don't trust them alone in my house."

"You have a point there," Trouble said.

"Fine. Bring them with you. Just get down here quickly or else you'll have to fight your way in. I wouldn't be surprised if a mob showed up in the next twenty minutes."

"Yes Commander," Holly and Trouble said together. With that Vinyaya hung up. Holly walked over to the table.

"No way! Josh wouldn't say that to- Hey! Give that back!" Heather yelled at Holly.

"Heather has to go now. I'm giving one of our tech guys your number to trace the calls you've made in the last few hours," Holly said to the pixie, "And if you called or going to call anyone related to the media, I will personally arrest you." With that said, Holly hung up the communicator. She handed it to Trouble and he put it in his pocket.

"Okay you two, we need to go to Police Plaza and you're coming with us," Holly said.

"Why do we have to come?" Crystal asked her.

"Because the last time I left you two alone in my house, I came and it looked like aliens from the planet Frou-frou attacked my house!

"Don't tell me you're still upset about that," Heather said.

"Yes, I'm still upset about it! It's been decades and I still have half of that stuff in my hall closet!" Holly snapped at Heather.

"In that case, can-"

"NOT NOW!" Holly yelled at her. "Will you just come on?" Holly grabbed Crystal's and Heather's arms and dragged them outside to the LEP cruiser. Holly sat down next to Trouble.

"Aliens from the planet Frou-frou?" Trouble asked her, unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Don't ask," Holly sighed. Trouble grinned at her and drove the shuttle to Police Plaza.

**A/N: You Know what to do!!!**

**Much Love, Holly25Trouble**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay people this is the last chapter I'm putting up for today. I don't know when I'll be back up here because I have marching band camp (YES! I am a band geek!! Get over it) Check out my other two stories!!! READ ON!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYBODY!!! (i do own Crystal and Heather though)** Chapter 5: Meet the Media

Holly, Trouble, Crystal, and Heather got to Police Plaza in record time. They got out of the cruiser and walked up the steps into the building. Trouble opened his mouth to ask how all this happened, but Holly beat him to it.

"WHO IN FROND'S NAME CALLED THE MEDIA AND GAVE THEM THAT TAPE!?!?" Holly screamed at the LEP officers standing around. "AND WHERE IS FOALY?!?!" A dozen and a half hands pointed to Trouble's office. Holly stalked over to the office. "Uh-oh." Trouble said and ran after Holly.

"FOALY!"

Foaly turned around at the sound of his name. Not a good idea.

"Wha-" He had started to say but Holly punched him in the face. Holly had punched Foaly two times before this. One time was because he had been trying out a new x-ray system and Holly had walked into the room and Foaly made a remark about her underwear. The other time was because he had set her up with Chix Verbil. "Holly!" Trouble ran into the room and grabbed Holly into a bear hug. He pulled her away from Foaly.

"Get off me!" She yelled, struggling against Trouble's grasp.

"What was that for?!" Foaly asked, rubbing his jaw. Holly stopped squirming and glared at him.

"What was that for?! For calling my bimbo aunt and cousin, that's what that was for! Why did you call them?!" Holly snapped.

"Because the doctor told me that someone should keep an eye on you for a few weeks. I know Trouble would _love _to keep an eye on you, but he is commander and has a job to do. So I called you're bimbo aunt and cousin and asked them to come and keep an eye on you."

"Hey! We're right here ya know," Heather said walking into the room behind Crystal.

"We'll I'd rather have Trouble staying in my house than those two!" Holly snapped at Foaly, ignoring Crystal and Heather.

"I wouldn't doubt that." Foaly said grinning at Holly, who was being held back by Trouble, who had started to blush after Foaly's 'I know Trouble would _love_ to keep an eye on you' remark. He was as red as a tomato.

"Why you little-!" Holly yelled at Foaly.

"What in Fronds name is going on here?!" A voice yelled from the door. Wing Commander Vinyaya was standing at the door looking at its occupants. You had to admit, it was a strange sight to see. Foaly was on the ground, Trouble was holding Holly in a bear hug, and Crystal and Heather were standing behind Trouble with their mouths open. Foaly was the first recover. "Holly punched me!" Foaly whined.

"Foaly called my bimbo aunt and cousin!"

"Holly and Foaly won't stop calling me bimbo!" Heather said angrily.

"Trouble won't put me down!" Holly yelled.

"I thought you _liked _Trouble holding you," Foaly said smirking at Holly.

"You little-!"

"ENOUGH!!" Vinyaya yelled at the group. "I asked Foaly to call your aunt and cousin. Holly, tell Foaly you're sorry for punching him. Commander Kelp, put Holly down please." Trouble did as he was told and put Holly down.

"I'm sorry I punched you Foaly," Holly said lamely. She held her hand out to help Foaly up. He smiled at her and took her hand. "It's okay Holly. I should have told you first though, seeing as you just came back. Plus, it hasn't been the first time you punched me and it won't be the last," Foaly said smiling at Holly.

"Why did you punch him before?" Heather asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Don't ask." Holly and Foaly said together.

"Good," Vinyaya said, "Now back on topic. Commander Kelp, it looks likes you and Captain Short will have to give a press conference."

"Yes Commander. What do you want me to tell them then?" Trouble asked Vinyaya.

"You can tell them about Section 8 and that the Demons will be living in Haven now," she said shortly. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to get that tape from Channel 7 news." With that Vinyaya left the room.

"Okay then," Trouble said turning to Holly and the others. "Foaly, go tell the press that we will be outside in five minutes. Then I'd like you to get someone to stay in here with Crystal and Heather. Okay?"

"Yes sir! Commander Kelp!" Foaly said and clopped out of the room. Trouble looked over at Holly.

"Ready?" He asked her. Holly sighed.

"Yea, I guess so," Holly said and they walked out of the room.

Ten minutes later Trouble and Holly were standing outside Police Plaza with the press surrounding them. Trouble had told the press that was outside about Section 8 and the demons. "At this time we will answer any questions." Trouble said into the microphone in front of him. A dozen hands flew into the air.

"Commander Kelp! When did Captain Short and the 8th Family of the Fairies return?"

"Last night. Around 6 AM."

"Captain Short! Why were you in Taiwan with the mudboy Artemis Fowl?"

"I can't tell you that," Holly said shortly.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so," Trouble replied.

"Commander Kelp! Is it true that a demon being kidnapped by a mudgirl was the cause of all this?"

"We're not going there," Trouble growled into the mic.

"Captain Short! Why were you on the surface that day?"

"Um." Holly looked over at Trouble. He gave her a curt nod. "I was asked by Section 8 to go top side and ask Artemis Fowl how he knew about the demons and how he could predict when and where a demon would show up."

"Commander Kelp, Captain Short! The mudboy Artemis Fowl knows a lot about the People. Are you going to mindwipe him?"

"No," Holly said, "We made that mistake 4 years ago. Without Artemis's help the People would have been discovered and I would have been charged with a crime I didn't do."

"Captain Short is right," Trouble said. "Without her and Artemis, the LEP would have never known anything about Opal Koboi."

"Commander Kelp, Captain Short! Opal Koboi was found guilty at her trail for the murder of Commander Julius Root. What are you're feelings towards this?"

"Opal Koboi can rot in jail," Holly said bitterly.

"I think we can all sleep easier now that Koboi is behind bars," Trouble said.

"Captain Short! It has been said that Opal Koboi framed you for Commander Root's death. Some people still believe that you were the cause of his death. What do you have to say to those people?" Trouble put a hand up before Holly could answer the question. "That's enough questions for now," Trouble said coldly to the reporter who asked the question. "You've asked enough questions for today. This press conference is over." With that Trouble and Holly walked back into Police Plaza.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was a little short. i had to edit some stuff. R&R PLZ!!**

**Much Love, Holly25Trouble**


	6. Chapter 6: Same Old Fight

**A/N: After a long wait, here it is! Chapter 6!!! This is for Gun Toten Girly, cuz she kept on asking me to put this up! Here it is!!!!**

Chapter 6: Same Old Fight

Holly and Trouble walked into Police Plaza and back to Trouble's office to wait for Commander Vinyaya. When they entered the office Holly noticed that only Crystal was in the room. "Crystal, where is Heather?" Holly asked looking around the room. "She went to the bathroom about fifteen minutes ago with the Corporal that was sitting with us."

"And who was the Corporal?" Trouble asked afraid that he already knew the answer.

"Corporal Verbil," Crystal said and went back to filing her nails. Holly sighed and walked out of the office and down the hall to the utility closet. She opened the door, and surprise, surprise, there was Chix and Heather making out. Holly grabbed Chix by his pointy ear and grabbed Heather's arm and dragged them back to the office. "Found them," Holly said and pushed them into the room. Heather quickly went over and sat down next to her mother.

"Uh Corporal, why do you have lip stick smeared all over you're mouth?" Trouble asked smirking at Chix. Chix turned bright red and quickly ran the sleeve of his tunic over his mouth.

"It's not you're color," Holly said grinning at him.

Half an hour later Vinyaya walked into the room with the tape and told them that a sprite had been top side that day and saw them falling and got it on camera. "I talked to Foaly and he said that he had moved the Retimager2 into one of the conference rooms at the Tara shuttle port and that you can debrief tomorrow at one AM. Holly, tell Artemis to meet you at Tara at midnight." Vinyaya said. "I suggest that you go home and get some sleep." She said and left the room. Trouble turned around to Holly. "My shift is starting soon," he said. "I can't take you home. Are you okay with going home with Crystal and Heather?" Holly looked over at them and back at Trouble. She grinned at him.

"I'm sharing my house with aliens from the plant Frou-frou, but I think I'll be okay as long as they don't touch anything." Trouble laughed. "Okay, I'll come and pick you up tomorrow around nine for the debriefing." Holly nodded her head.

"Okay. I'll see you then," she said and left with Crystal and Heather. Trouble sighed and went to work.

Trouble didn't get home till ten AM that night. He was exhausted and wanted to go to bed. He made himself something to eat and got ready for bed. Trouble had just gotten into the bed and was getting ready to fall asleep when there was a knock at the door. _Who in Fronds name is that_, he thought and goy out of the to answer the door. Trouble answered the door and was surprised at who was on the other side. "Holly?!" Standing outside his door was Holly. Her face was flushed and she had a duffel bag in her hand. "Can I come in?" She asked him.

"Of course," Trouble said stepping to the side so she could come in. "Holly what are you doing here?" He asked as he closed the door. "Crystal and I had a fight," she said lamely, "The same fight we have every time we see each other."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Trouble asked. Holly nodded her head. "Here let me take that duffel bag for you," he said and took the duffel bag from Holly. He walked into the kitchen. Holly followed him into the kitchen. It was small but comfortable; it was painted a light blue color and had a small table for four. "Do you want some coffee?" Trouble asked Holly as she entered the kitchen. "Yes please." Trouble sat the duffel bag in a chair and made two cups of coffee.

"Here," he said handing a cup to Holly.

"Thanks," she mumbled taking the cup from him.

"So," Trouble said sitting down in a chair. "What was the fight about?" Holly sat down in the seat next to him.

"It was about me, my job, my mother and father. We have this fight every time she comes to see me." Holly said and took a sip of her coffee. "Crystal thinks that I should grow my hair out, wear something that isn't black or green, get a descent job…."

"You have a descent job," Trouble pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But she doesn't think that saving the People is a descent job. She says I sound like my father and that I'm going to end up like him." Holly said gripping her coffee mug so hard that her knuckles were white. "Crystal blames my dad for my mothers death and the way I act. She blames him for a lot of things." Holly said quietly and took another sip of coffee. "She wants me to be more like Heather. Not some tomboy ex-LEP officer that has a private investigator business. Crystal thinks that I should quit my job and help Heather with her new business."

"Which is what?" Trouble dared to ask.

"A designer clothing store," Holly said bitterly. Trouble had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. "And she said that Heather would be staying with me until she could get the business going. I told her that no one was staying in my house and to get out. Crystal pulled the 'she is you're family' card and said that she was staying. I told them that if they wanted to stay then I was leaving and that they better be out in two days. I packed up some stuff and left." Trouble nodded his head and looked at Holly. "And now you need a place to stay." He said and took a sip of coffee. Holly grinned sheepishly and nodded her head.

"I'd stay at the PI office but I'm afraid to see what it looks like with two convicts working in there. I know this is-."

"You can stay," Trouble said cutting her off.

"What?"

"You can stay as long as you need to." Holly smiled at Trouble and hugged him.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing Holls." Holly pulled away and looked at him.

"Don't call me that," she said. Trouble grinned at her.

"Holls," he said leaning forward towards Holly.

"Trubs," Holly said and leaned forward too.

"Holls." Trouble leaned in more.

"Trubs." She leaned in closer.

"Holls," Trouble whispered and leaned in closer. They were inches apart now.

"Trubs," Holly whispered leaning in the rest of the way and…. Her fairy communicator rang. Holly sighed and pulled the communicator out of her pocket. She had almost kissed Trouble for the second time in two days. "Hello?" Holly snapped into the communicator. "You rang?" It was Artemis Fowl.

"Yes. You could say hello you know."

"Hello Holly. How are you?"

"I could be doing better. My aunt and cousin are staying at my house."

"I'll take it that is who you were yelling at in the message you left me."

"Yes. So how are you?"

"Fine. But I did receive some interesting news from Butler though."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"I'm a big brother of twins." Artemis said somewhat dryly. Holly started to laugh at the thought of Artemis changing diapers when Trouble walked back over to the table. He had gotten up to get more coffee. "What's so funny?" Trouble asked as he sat back down next to Holly. "Artemis is a big brother of twins." She chuckled. Trouble laughed.

"You're kidding?!"

"No, I'm not kidding," Artemis said dryly. "Holly, may I ask who you are with that finds this so amusing."

"Trouble Kelp."

"Why is he at you're house?"

"Trouble isn't at my house, I'm at his."

"Oh." Artemis said with a hint of a grin. "I was interrupting something was I?"

"NO!" Holly and Trouble said quickly, both of them turning a light shade of red. Artemis chuckled at their reaction.

"Why are you at Trouble's house?" Artemis asked grinning now.

"Do you want to know why I called or not?" Holly snapped at Artemis, keen to move away from the subject of what she and Trouble had been doing, or about to do, when he called. "Yes," Artemis said with a hint of disappointment. "Tell me why you called."

"We are going to debrief tomorrow and you need to be at Tara with Butler by midnight."

"Why do Butler and I need to go to Tara?"

"Because I said so," Trouble growled at Artemis.

"And why would I do what you say?" Artemis asked smartly.

"Because I'm commander." Trouble said grinning at Artemis evilly.

"Fair enough," Artemis said quickly.

"Okay," Holly said grinning at Trouble. "We will meet you and Butler in front of Tara at Midnight, okay?"

"Yes Captain Short, that's fine." Artemis said coolly. There was a loud crash and someone started to cry. "I have to go."

"Alright. Have fun with the twins," Holly said grinning. Artemis glared at Holly and hung up as she and Trouble started to laugh again.

**A/N: Ha ha, me so evil!!!!! I'm thinking about Holly and Trouble NOT kissing in this story but they will in the sequil! What do ya'll think? I have 2 different endings and I don't know witch one to use!!! Reveiw and I'll put up chapy 7 ASAP!!!!!**

**Much Love, Holly25Trouble**


	7. Chapter 7: I'd Do Anything

**A/N: WOW! I got this chapter done faster than I thought:) This is a filler that has some Holly/Trouble alone time. I LOVED writing this chapter!! Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Holly or Trouble!!! I don't own the songs either!!! They belong to Simple Plain!!! (Can you guess where this is going?)**

Chapter 7: I'd Do Anything

There was only one bed in Trouble's house. So Holly took it even though she said she didn't mind the couch. "Trouble, I'll be fine. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Holly, take the bed. You're my guest. I'll take the couch," Trouble said and took Holly's duffle bag to his room. Holly followed him into the room. "I'll sleep on the couch. You sleep in the bed," Trouble said and walked towards the door. "That's an order." He said and walked out of the room. Holly rolled her eyes and went to take a shower.

Trouble was sitting on the couch with his guitar. He had a notepad and a pen out. He was writing another song, something he was doing more often now. He was playing his guitar and singing.

"_**I promise**_

_**I won't let you down-you down**_

_**If you take my hand tonight**_

_**I promise**_

_**We'll be just fine**_

_**This time**_

_**If you take my hand tonight"**_

Trouble smiled as he looked at the picture on the coffee table. It was a picture of himself, Holly, Brad, and Wren on a stage. It had been taking at the LEP Christmas party. The band that was supposed to be playing was late and Commander Root needed someone to stall until they got there. Root had ordered them to play one song, two at the most until the band got there. Trouble put the guitar down and picked up the picture. Holly had been wearing black pair of pants with a red shirt and a black sweater. She was standing next to him, singing with him as she played her own guitar. Trouble smiled at the memory.

"What are you doing?" Trouble jumped almost dropping the picture he was holding. He looked up to see Holly leaning against the doorframe. Her hair was still wet from her shower; she had on a pair of purple colored flannel pants and a black t-shirt. She smiled at him. "What's that?" She asked nodding at the picture.

"It's a picture of us performing at the LEP Christmas party."

"When that band was late?" Holly asked as she walked over and sat down next to Trouble.

"Yep," he said handing her the picture. Holly took it and looked at it. A small smile grew across her face. She looked over at Trouble and noticed the guitar lying next to him. She put the picture down and picked up the guitar.

"What are you doing?" Trouble asked as Holly put the guitar strap over her and started to play a song. It was the song they played at the Christmas party! Holly looked at Trouble, smiling, and started to sing.

"_**I'd do anything**_

_**Just to hold you in my arms**_

_**Try to make you laugh**_

_**Cuz I can't put you in the past."**_

Trouble smiled at her and joined in.

"_**I'd do anything**_

_**Just to fall asleep with you**_

_**Cuz you're a memory**_

_**And I know I won't forget you."**_

Holly stopped playing and looked over at Trouble.

"What?" Trouble asked her. "Don't tell me I can't sing." Holly laughed.

"No, you can still sing. I heard you playing a little while ago. What was that?"

"A song I was writing. But I think I might throw it away."

"Why?" Holly asked slipping the guitar from around her shoulder.

"Writers block," Trouble stated simply. Holly smiled.

"Play it for me," she said handing Trouble the guitar. He took the guitar and started to play the guitar. He stopped and looked up at Holly. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Just play the song for me," she said smiling. Trouble smiled back at her and started playing again.

"_**Break down**_

_**I can't take this**_

_**I need somewhere to go**_

_**I need you**_

_**I'm so restless**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**Cuz we had our rough times**_

_**With fighting all night**_

_**And now you're just slipping away**_

_**So just give me this chance to make the wrongs right to say**_

_**Don't-don't-don't-don't walk away**_

_**I promise **_

_**I won't let you down-you down**_

_**If you take my hand tonight**_

_**I promise**_

_**We'll be just fine**_

_**This time**_

_**If you take my hand tonight." **_Trouble looked over at Holly. She was smiling at him.

"Is that all you got?" She asked him holding her hand out for the guitar. Trouble nodded.

"What do you think?" He asked her as he took the guitar off and handed it to her.

"I like it," Holly said taking the guitar from Trouble. She played the melody and started writing some cords down on the notepad in front of her. Trouble grinned and shook his head. "Just like old times," he mussed and helped Holly with the melody. They sat like this for an hour or so, writing the song and putting the cords with it. Just like they used to back in the academy. Holly was putting the finishing touches on the song.

"_**I promise**_

_**We'll be just fine**_

_**This time **_

_**If you take my hand tonight**_

_**If you take my hand tonight**_

_**I won't let you down so take my hand tonight." **_Holly wrote the last few cords down.

"Well that should do it," Holly said looking over at Trouble. "Huh?" Holly looked down next to her and smiled. Trouble was fast asleep next to her on the couch, snoring gently. Holly took the guitar off and set it down on the stand next to the couch. She stood up and grabbed the blanket that was draped over the arm of the couch. Holly gently laid the blanket on top of Trouble, who mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over. "Just like old times," Holly said quietly and left the room to go to bed, smiling.

**A/N: AW!!!! You know that was cute!!! Sorry to all of you who thought they were going to kiss. That reminds me, if you want them to kiss or not in this story I need to know before I put chapter 9 up!!!! Other wise, I won't be able to put chapter 10 up!!! That should be enough time for ya'll! Let me know by a PM or Review!!!**

**Much Love, Holly25Trouble**


	8. Chapter 8: Hello Again

**HI!!!! OMG!!! I didn't think I would finish this chapter so soon! I thought about which chapter I'm going to use for this story and have come to a desicion... I'm not telling you what it is or if Holly and Trouble will kiss or not. Anyways, I do NOT own anyone in this chapter. Read on and Reveiw plz!!!!!**

Chapter 8: Hello Again

Trouble rolled over on the couch and fell off. "Ouch!" He pulled himself off the floor and rubbed his back. Holly ran into the room from the kitchen and saw Trouble getting off the floor.

"What happened?"

"I rolled off the couch."

"I was wondering when that was going to happen," Holly chuckled. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Trouble yawned. "What time is it?"

"A little after ten. Are you hungry?"

"A little after ten?!" Trouble exclaimed. "We-! Wait. What?" He said realizing what Holly had asked him.

"Are you hungry?" Holly asked him again slowly, so he could hear her. "I made some toast and a jug of nettle smoothie."

"Um… sure." Trouble said and followed Holly into the kitchen. On the table was a plate with a tower of toast and a jug of nettle smoothie. Holly took a bite of a piece of toast.

"Since when did you cook?" Trouble asked taking a piece of toast off the plate.

"I can't. But I can make toast, soup, grilled cheese, and nettle smoothie. That's what I live off of," Holly said jokingly. Trouble laughed and poured himself some nettle smoothie.

"We better get going," Trouble said after he had drained the glass of nettle smoothie. He walked out of the kitchen and into his bedroom so he could get dressed. Holly looked down at her toast, grinning and took another bite of it.

Thirty minutes later Holly and Trouble entered the Tara shuttle port. They walked up two flights of stairs and into one of the conference rooms. Foaly was in the room, hooking up some wires to a monitor on the table next to a pair of plungers, or that was what they looked like.

"There you are Holly!" Foaly said looking up from what he was doing.

"Yes. I know I'm here." Holly said grinning and walked over and sat down at the table.

"You're bimbo aunt has been calling me every ten minutes cuz you up and left your own house!" Foaly shouted at Holly. "And the fact that she didn't know where you were so she kept calling me!"

"Well," Holly said leaning back in her chair. "I wouldn't have up and left my own house if she had asked me about my cousin living with me for a few months first."

"Why would you're cousin be staying at you're house for a few months? I told them a few days."

"My bimbo cousin is opening up a shop here in Haven and wants to stay at my house until she can get settled in."

"Sounds like fun," Foaly said sarcastically. "So where did you go for the night?" Holly opened her moth to answer him but he cut her off. "No! Wait, don't tell me! You went to Trouble's house."

"Yes." Holly said crossing her arms. "What is it to you?"

"Nothing," Foaly said quickly, with a small grin. "I'll be back. I've got to go talk to an elf about a dwarf." Foaly left the room, leaving Holly and Trouble alone. "What was that all about?" Trouble asked.

"I have no idea," Holly replied looking at the door confused. Trouble laughed at her face.

"We should go and meet Artemis and Butler," Trouble said to her. Holly nodded her head and stood up from the chair and followed Trouble from the room.

Holly and Trouble stood outside the entrance to the Tara shuttle port, waiting for Artemis to show up. The moon was full and there was a cool breeze. Holly shivered. "It's cold."

"Here," Trouble said and unzipped his tunic and draped it over her shoulders.

"Aren't you cold?" Holly asked as she slipped her arms through the sleeves of Trouble's tunic.

"Not really. I'll be fine." Trouble said smiling at Holly who was zipping up the tunic. Holly looked a little ridiculous in his tunic, seeing that it was almost four sizes to big for her. They stood in silence for a few more minutes. Finally Trouble decided to break the silence. "What are you going to do now that you're back?" Holly raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there won't be a Section 8 anymore since the demons have returned. So, are you going to stay with Mulch and Doodah at the PI business?" Holly looked up at the moon.

"I don't know," Holly said quietly. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if, maybe you would come back to work with the LEP. In Recon of course, seeing as I don't have a second in command." Holly looked over at Trouble.

"What?"

"Recon doesn't have any Majors. I know that you got the promotion before…." Trouble trailed off. He cleared his throat. "Before you left. The Council is having a meeting about an hour and a half after we start the debriefing and I'd like to ask them about putting you back on Recon and promoting you to Major Short." Trouble said looking over at Holly. "That is, of course, if you want the job." He gave Holly a warm smile that made her stomach flutter. She smiled back at him.

"I'd like that," Holly said to Trouble. Trouble's face lit up when Holly had said this. Then a pair of lights appeared in the distance. A black car pulled up to the fence nearby and two people got out. One was extremely tall and the other was shorter than the other. They walked over to Holly and Trouble. "Hello big bro," Holly said when the pair was about five yards away from them. She walked up to the smaller of the two and hugged him.

"Hello Holly," Artemis Fowl said as they broke apart. Holly smiled at him and turned around to the taller man. He had a beard and his hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. "Butler?! Is that really you?!" Holly asked. Butler smiled and kneeled down so Holly could hug him properly. "Yes, Holly. It's me," Butler said as he hugged her. A single tear slid down his face. "It's good to see you again," he said as they pulled apart.

"Artemis, Butler. We need to go in before someone sees us," Trouble said. "Holly, could I have my tunic back please? I'm starting to get a little cold now." Holly chuckled and unzipped Trouble's tunic and took it off. She handed it back to Trouble, who took it and put it back on. Artemis raised an eyebrow and looked from Holly to Trouble. He grinned and looked at Butler. Butler opened his mouth to warn Artemis that the two of them could make an argument with him and Minerva, but before he could point this out to him, Trouble was ushering them inside the shuttle port. They walked down a flight of stairs and into the conference room they were in earlier. Foaly was back in the room and had his back to the door. He was talking to someone on his communicator. It was a girl! "Caballine I have to go. The Commander and Holly will be back soon with Artemis and the others. I have to make sure that the Retimager 2 is ready."

"Okay Foaly. We're still on for tonight, right?"

"Yes we are still on."

"Alright. I'll see you at seven then Foalykins?" Holly, Trouble, Artemis, and Butler were standing behind Foaly when Caballine said this. Artemis was smirking and Butler was smiling. Holly and Trouble had to stuff their fist in their mouths to keep themselves from laughing out loud.

"Yes. At seven Cabakins." At this point no one could hold back their laughter. The group behind Foaly bursted into laughter when Foaly said his pet name for Caballine. Foaly jumped and spun around to see Holly, Trouble, Artemis, and Butler laughing their heads off. "Bye Caba," Foaly said quickly and hung up. "How much did you hear?" he asked blushing.

"Not a lot Foalykins," Holly said smirking. Trouble, Artemis, and Butler started laughing again at Foaly's face, which was turning a deep shade of red. "Oh shut up! You know I could tell Artemis and Butler about you and Trouble's little fry fight." Holly and Trouble stopped laughing and blushed. "Fry fight?" Do tell," Artemis chuckled.

"Better yet I could show you. I have it recorded on disk," Foaly said grinning smugly at Holly and Trouble's horrified expressions. "Really? Would you care to show it?"

"Sure. I'll get that along with the one of Minerva saying hi to you at the airport yesterday." Artemis stopped smiling and Butler, Holly, and Trouble bursted into laughter again. "What's so funny?" A voice asked. Everyone turned around to see Mulch, Doodah, N1, and Qwan standing in the door way looking confused.

"Nothing," the group said quickly. Mulch saw Artemis and Butler and smiled at them.

"Well if it isn't my favorite mud men." He said then hugged them. Doodah shook Artemis and Butler's hand seeing as he didn't know them as well as the others. "So why did we get called down here?" Doodah asked. Trouble cleared his throat.

"Yes, we need to get down to business. If everyone would please take a seat." Everyone sat down in a small plastic chair. Well, everyone except Butler, who had to kneel down near the corner. Trouble sat next to Holly and took out a degi-pen and a notepad. Foaly took a seat at the head of the table next to his Retimager 2. Artemis sat down on the other side of Holly. Mulch sat down across from Foaly with Doodah sitting next to him on the left. N1 and Qwan sat down next to Doodah. Trouble stood up once everyone was sitting down. "Okay," he said looking around the room. "Let's get this over with."

**A/N: That's all for Chapter 8! Wow, I can't beleive that I'm almost done with this story!! I only have like two or three chapters left!! Then I can start the sequil!!! Reveiw plz?**

**Much Love, Holly25Trouble**


	9. Chapter 9:The Truth

**A/N: OMG!!!! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update!! Plz forgive me!!! gets on hands and knees and begs Anyways here is chapter 9!!!!**

Chapter 9: The Truth

Trouble Kelp took out a voice wafer and placed it in the middle of the table. "This is Commander Trouble Kelp, supervising the debriefing of Section 8, case 4125-38." With that, Trouble asked Artemis to start the tale of what happened three years ago. Artemis told them how he figured out when and where a demon would show up and what happened in Barcelona. Then how he and Butler went to another possible demon sighting in Sicily and about Holly's surprise visit. Holly then took up the narrating and told them about N1's appearance. She then told them of his kidnapping and the rescue for him. Artemis and Holly went back and forth telling the group what had happened in Taiwan and on Hybras. Soon Qwan and N1 chimed in about Abbot and about Artemis having magic. "Wait! The mudboy has magic now?!" Foaly exclaimed almost knocking the computer monitor off the table. Artemis shook his head.

"No. I lost it in the time tunnel," Artemis said sadly. Trouble let out a low whistle.

"Good. Frond knows what havoc you could do if you had magic." He said running a hand through his hair. Holly chuckled and continued to tell them about getting Abbot down towards the bomb. "I had Abbot in front of me and…." Holly trailed off. Abbot had killed her. She couldn't tell Butler, Foaly, and Trouble that! Holly looked over at Artemis. He was the reason she hadn't died and was the only person that knew about her almost death. "Holly?" Trouble asked looking at Holly, who had paled. "What happened after you tricked Abbot?" She looked over at him and opened her mouth.

"I-I…." She started to say.

"She shot him," Artemis said quickly. Holly and Trouble looked over at him. Foaly looked from Artemis to Holly. They knew something and weren't telling everyone else the truth. "Holly?" Foaly asked looking at her. Holly looked up at Foaly.

"I shot him," she repeated slowly. Trouble looked from Holly to Foaly and to Artemis and back. Was he missing something? Artemis continued telling them about how the group got the island back and about Foaly showing up and taking him to Butler. Suddenly Trouble's watch beeped. "Okay," Trouble said standing up from his chair "I have to get back to Police Plaza and have this meeting with the Council. Foaly, just use the Retimager2 on one person and make me a copy." Trouble said walking over to the door. "Yes sir," Foaly said picking up the plungers from the table. Holly looked at Trouble. He gave her a warm smile that made her stomach feel like it had butterflies flying around inside it. "I'll see you later." Trouble said and left the room. Everyone waved at Trouble as he left the room. "Okay then." Foaly said and stood up from his seat. "Who is going to have their memory shown on screen?"

"I do!" N1 said jumping out of his chair. Holly and Artemis smirked at each other and sat back as Foaly got the computer ready. N1 sat in the Foaly told him to sit in. "Okay N1, just lie back and relax." Foaly said pulling out the two suction cups. N1 looked at them nervously. "Are you sure-." N1 had started to ask but Foaly placed the suction cups on N1's eyes before he could finish asking his question. Suddenly the computer's monitor flashed to life and started showing disjointed images. Foaly started typing in commands onto the Gnommish keyboard. "Okay let's start from when you 4 disappeared in Taiwan." Foaly said and pressed a button on the keyboard. Everyone in the room looked at the monitor and saw Holly's grim face as they flew outside of the building. The group continued to watch the screen as Holly, Artemis, Qwan, and N1 landed in Hybras and walk up the volcano's edge and come face to face with Abbot. "Did anyone bring any popcorn?" Mulch asked as the Holly on screen started firing at the demons. Holly glared at Mulch and Doodah smacked him upside the head. "Don't you ever think about something besides you're stomach?" Foaly asked coldly as he watched the group run back down the volcano. Then they saw N1 throw up. "I'm not hungry any more," Mulch said quietly. Holly grinned smugly at the look on Mulch's face. The group continued to watch as Holly came down still firing at the demons and Artemis dragging the suitcase over to N1 and Qwan. The screen turned a light blue color but they could still see what was going on. Holly gripped the arms of her chair tighter as she watched Abbot come closer to the group. Then something strange happened. The screen showed Abbot thrusting the sward towards Holly. Then it jumped back and showed Abbot pulling his sward back again and being hit with a blast from a Neutrino. "What was that?" Doodah asked as they watched the Holly on the screen hog tie Abbot.

"Must be a glitch," Artemis muttered as they watched the screen. Foaly looked over at Artemis. _My stuff doesn't have glitches_, he thought as he watched the rest of the memory on the screen. _I wonder what they aren't telling us, _Foaly thought as he copied the memory to a disk. He took the plungers off of N1. The demon woke up immediately and looked around the room. "Did it work?" N1 asked stumbling from the chair and tripping over his own two feet. Foaly and Qwan pulled the demon to his feet as Mulch laughed. Doodah smacked him upside the head again and said, "Yes. It worked." Holly gave Artemis a little nudge. "I need to show you something," she whispered to him while Mulch protested loudly about Doodah hitting him in the head. Artemis nodded his head and followed Holly out of the room quietly. But not unnoticed. Foaly and Butler watched them leave out of the corner of their eyes. "I'll go and give this to one of my techies to give to the Commander," Foaly said holding the disk up and left the room. He looked down the hallway and saw another door close. He trotted down and leaned his head against the door. He could hear Artemis and Holly talking inside the room. "Holly I don't like you like that."

"Shut up Fowl!" Holly snapped. "Just look."

"Strange."

"That's where he stabbed me." Foaly chose this moment to open the door. Holly had been holding her shirt up and Artemis had been looking at something. Holly quickly pulled her shirt down. "It's not what it looks like," she said just as quickly.

"What do you mean by 'that's where he stabbed me'?" Foaly asked shutting the door behind him. He looked from Holly to Artemis and back again. "Holly what really happened on Hybras?" She sighed and sat down in a chair.

"When Abbot came down towards the group there was that time jump," Artemis said to Foaly.

"Then what happened?"

"Abbot took his sward and…." Holly looked down at her feet and took a deep breath. "Abbot stabbed me, Qwan, and N1. We died." She said quietly. Foaly felt the color drain from his face. "Artemis saved us by using the time jump to his advantage. He shot Abbot with my Neutrino before he stabbed me." Foaly looked from Artemis to Holly and back again.

"So what were you showing Fowl?" Foaly asked. Holly stood up and lifted her shirt so that a scar was visible.

"That's where I was stabbed. I was asking Artemis about it." Foaly looked at it.

"Odd," he muttered.

"That's what I said." Artemis said.

"I'll run some test later," Foaly said walking towards the door. "But right now I have to get this to the Commander."

"Foaly!" Holly said jumping out of her chair. "You can't tell anyone about this. Not a soul."

"I won't tell anyone," Foaly said with his hand on the door knob. "But you'll have to tell Trouble eventually." With that Foaly left the room to look for one of his techies.

**A/N: Well? Did you like it? **

**I know that back in chapter 7 I asked if ya'll wanted Holly and Trouble to kiss or not. Well, evryone wanted them to kiss but I'm going to use the chapter where they don't kiss. The last chapter WILL have lots of fluff though, just no kissing. But they WILL kiss in one of the first three of four chapters of the sequil!!!! It just works out better for the sequil if they don't kiss in this story. I hope you keep on reading the story anyways!!!!! Reveiw plz?**

**Much Love, Holly25Trouble**


	10. Chapter 10: Proposals

**A/N: WOW!!! Sorry its taken me so long to update this story. I haven't been having a life lately. Its been band this and band that and more band. Well this chapter was so long that i had to cut it in half. Well stop reading my A/N and read the story already!!!!!**

* * *

Holly, Foaly, Mulch, Doodah, N1, and Qwan walked Butler and Artemis outside of the shuttle port. Artemis and Butler had to get back to Fowl Manor before dawn. Holly gave Artemis a hug. "It was nice seeing you," she said as they broke apart.

"Like wise," Artemis said grinning. Butler knelt down and gathered Holly up into a bear hug. Foaly shook Artemis's hand.

"If you ever need us," Foaly said handing Artemis a new communicator. Artemis gave Foaly a small smile. Mulch and Doodah walked over to him.

"Hey Mudboy," Mulch said pulling out an envelope. "We're stumped on a few things. Care to take a look at them?" Artemis smiled at them and took the envelope.

"Of course," he said stowing the envelope inside his jacket. Butler said goodbye to everyone and turned to Artemis.

"We need to get going." He said pulling out the keys to the car. Artemis sighed and turned to the small group of fairies.

"Until our next crises."

"What? We can't call just to say hi anymore?" Holly asked grinning.

"Like we ever did in the first place," Mulch muttered under his breath. Holly smacked him upside the head. Artemis chuckled.

"Or just to say hi," he said grinning slightly. He turned and walked back to the car with Butler. They both got into the car and drove away. Holly watched the car disappear into the distance. She sighed and followed Foaly, Mulch, Doodah, N1, and Qwan back inside.

"Hey Holly," Foaly said with a big grin on his face. "I have something to show you." He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small white velvet box. Foaly opened it and handed it to Holly. Inside was a silver ring with a simple diamond on it. Holly looked up at Foaly, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Foaly, I don't like you like that," Holly said handing him the small box back.

"It's not for you Holly." He said taking the box back. "It's for Caballine. I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight." Holly smiled at him.

"That's great!" She said and hugged him. "When are you going to pop the question?"

"Tonight after dinner," Foaly said blushing a little bit. "I'm taking her to the gallery where we met at. That's where I'm going to ask her."

"That's wonderful Foaly." Holly said smiling at him. "Who else knows that you're going to ask Caballine?"

"Mulch, Doodah, and now you, N1, and Qwan," he said running through a mental list.

"Does Trouble know?" Holly asked. Foaly chuckled.

"Does Trouble know? Trouble is the one who talked me into buying the ring! He even made the reservations for dinner tonight." He exclaimed.

"Really?" Holly asked. Foaly nodded his head.

"He said that he has never seen me happier."

"Or cleaner," Mulch added. Doodah smacked him upside the head. "OUCH!!! What is it with ya'll?! Is today smack Mulch upside the head day?!" Mulch complained rubbing the back of his head.

"No, that's next week," Doodah said grinning. Holly and Foaly laughed as Mulch glared daggers at Doodah.

"Back on topic," Foaly said whipping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Trouble said that he was amazed at how happy Caballine has made me and how happy I've made her. He said that if this is the happiest any girl has made me then maybe it was time I popped the question." He said as the group walked down the hall. He looked over at Holly. "Trouble also told me that if you don't hold onto that one person who makes you the happiest you've ever been, that one day they may disappear and you'll live the rest of your life regretting the fact that you never told them how you really felt about them." Holly looked over at Foaly.

"Did Trouble really say that?"

"Yep." Holly looked down at the ground. _I wonder who Trouble was talking about_, she thought as the group walked out into the main road.

* * *

Trouble stood outside the council's office, waiting for them to come to a decision about the demons, where they would live and where the imps would go to school. But Trouble wasn't thinking about the demon issue at hand. He was thinking of Holly. _What was she hiding from me? _Trouble thought as he sat down in a chair outside the door. _What will the council say about me wanting Holly to come back to Recon? Will they let her? Will they let her come back? Will they make her Major? Will the council allow her to become my second in command? _These questions chased each other around in Trouble's head. He knew what he wanted the answer to be to all of the questions; but there was no telling how the council would feel about this. Trouble was sure that Vinyaya would approve of his request and that Duffman would disapprove of it. But that was only 2 people. He had no idea how the other six would react to his proposal. Suddenly the door opened and an old gnome stuck his head outside the door. "You can come back in now Commander," he said in a raspy voice. Trouble got up from the chair. He smoothed out any wrinkles on his uniform and walked into the Council's conference room. He was standing in front of a long table with 8 people sitting at it. Wing Commander Vinyaya stood up from her chair. 

"Commander Kelp, we have decided that the demons will have a 6 week trail period of which they will live in Haven or Atlantis during that time and oblige to all our laws. But we are only allowing fifty of the demons at a time for the six week trail. Every six weeks we get a new group of demons. Then after eighteen weeks the council will pick one hundred out of one hundred fifty demons and allow them to become citizens of Haven or Atlantis." Vinyaya said. "Do you understand this Commander?"

"Yes ma'am," Trouble said giving Vinyaya a salute.

"Very well then," Councilman Chartez said. "Is there anything else you would like to address Commander?" Trouble took a deep breath.

"Just one thing," he said.

"Yes Commander," Chartez said leaning forward in his seat a bit.

"It's about the promotions," Trouble said. "And my second in command."

"Yes, what about them Commander?" Duffman said irritably.

"I don't have a second in command and we don't need another B'wa Kell incident again." Trouble said hoping that the council will see it his way.

"That's true," Vinyaya said eyeing him suspiciously. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Yes."

"Well?" Councilman Lope asked. "Who?" Trouble took another deep breath. _Holly is going to have to pay me back big time_, he thought before speaking.

"The only other person to have beaten all of my records and save the people more than enough times. Someone who has deserved this promotion since they came to the LEP." Trouble saw Vinyaya smirk and mouth one word. _"Holly." _He gave her a small nod trying not to grin. "Captain Holly Short."

"And why," Councilman Duffman said coldly, "Should we allow her back into Recon? Let alone The LEP."

"Short is already in the LEP." Vinyaya said coolly to Duffman. "She was working for Section 8 when she disappeared. Plus, there won't be a Section 8 anymore. Short should be allowed back into Recon."

"What promotion are you talking about?" Chartez asked Trouble before Duffman could say something else.

"Captain Short got promoted to Major before she and Commander Root went into that chute. I think that she should still receive that promotion. If not for the People, then for Julius. He would have wanted her to become Major." _That did it,_ Trouble thought to himself. Vinyaya looked at him, her eyes full of emotion.

"Yes," she whispered. "Julius would have wanted that." Councilman Duffman snorted.

"Did he ever say that?" He said to Vinyaya.

"DUFFMAN! If Julius didn't want Holly to become Major then why did he put her name in for the promotion four years ago?!" She snapped at him. "And for your information, yes Julius did say that. He told me himself." He glared back at her but didn't say anything.

"I think it's a good idea," Councilman Lope said breaking the tense silence. "Captain Short has been in more life or death situations than most of us in this room and hasn't come out with more than a scratch. The same can be said about Commander Kelp. Isn't that the reason we chose him for the position of commander in the first place?"

"Yes," Chartez said rubbing his forehead. "Captain Short does seem like the best person for the job. All in favor of Captain Short being promoted to Major and becoming Commander Kelp's second in command raise your hands." Vinyaya, Lope, Chartez and three other people raised their hands. Trouble bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling. Chartez looked around and put his hand down. "Very well, Captain Short will be reinstated to Recon as Major and you're second in command. But she will need to catch up on her training for three weeks, at the Academy. Just a little refresher course for her. Like what you did." Chartez said. Trouble nodded his head.

"Yes sir."

"We will have the ceremony next week," Vinyaya said looking down at some papers in front of her. "And she will have to leave for the Academy the next day." He nodded his head again.

"Yes ma'am. I will inform Captain Short the next time I see her." He said saluting the council. Vinyaya nodded her head.

"Very well, you may leave now Commander," Councilman Chartez said dismissing him. Trouble walked out of the room and down the hall before he allowed himself to break out smiling and punching the air. He was going to be working with Holly again! "Just like old times," Trouble said to himself and started to leave for the PI office.

**A/N: Did ya like that chapter? I know all of you have been waiting for a long time for this chapter. Well, just so ya'll know, there are only 3 chapters after this. Then I'm going to work on my other storys before i put the sequil up. Review plz!!!!!**

** Holly25Trouble**


	11. Contest!

**_THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!_**Hey all!!!!!!!! Im sorry for not updateing. ive had soooo much band and school going on. but i have a 4 day weekend coming up so i should have something for ya'll soon!!!! Just a quick A/N. I'm trying to type up the rest of the story ASAP. But I have a little contest for ya'll. I want to see some awesome art skills for this!!!! Yup! That's right it's an art contest!!! I want you; oh yes you, to draw a picture of your favorite scene from Homecoming. The contest will end at the end of November. Or whenever the story is finished. Just send me the link by PMing me!!!! So get drawing and enjoy the rest of the story!!!!!(when i get it up here)


	12. Chapter 11: Answers

**_A/N: hey all!!!!!! well here it is the 11th chapter of Homecoming!!!!!_**

**__**Chapter 11: Answers

Holly was sitting at her old PI desk looking at a file for Mulch and Doodah. Foaly had left to get ready for his big date three hours ago. N1 and Qwan went back to the house that Section 8 had set up for them. Holly decided to wait for Trouble at the PI office. She looked up from the file and around the office. There were picture and documents on all of the walls. One wall just had a bunch of pictures on it. One of the pictures showed her and Mulch when they first opened the office. Another picture showed a younger looking Holly and Trouble standing outside the LEP Academy, holding their diplomas. There was also a picture of Artemis, Butler and one of Mulch and Doodah. Holly's favorite picture was the one of her shooting Root with a paintball gun. On another wall were news paper clippings. One of them read, "_**Ex LEP Officer and Mudboy go Missing**_". Below the headline was a picture of Holly and Artemis. Another clipping read, "_**Sool Fired from the LEP**_", it had a picture of Ark Sool standing in front of Police Plaza. Another one said "_**Major Trouble Kelp Promoted to Commander.**_" Under that was a picture a picture of Trouble shaking hands with Councilman Chartez. _I wish I was there with you_, Holly thought looking at Troubles smiling face. She looked at another one. This one had a picture of Root with the headline reading, "_**Koboi Found Guilty of the Murder of Julius Root.**_"A small picture of Opal Koboi was at the bottom of the page. Holly looked at the clipping next to it. This one was newer. It read "_**LEP Captain and Mudboy return with the 8**__**th**__** Family 3 Years Later**_". There was a picture of Hybras along with pictures of Holly and Artemis. The last wall had pictures of convicts on the loose or in prison and Holly's degrees from the LEP Academy, High School and Collage. Mulch walked into the room and set a cup of coffee on the desk. He noticed Holly looking at the clippings. "Doodah and I have been saving those clippings since you left." Mulch said bringing Holly back to the present. She looked at Mulch.

"I can see that," she said getting up from her chair.

"Did you look at the case?" He asked drinking some coffee from his mug.

"Yes," Holly said resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "They said that the gem was in a vault that only the mother, father and son had access to. And that the son is a gambler, right?" Holly asked.

"Right," Mulch said. "What are you getting at?"

"The son probably bet the gem and lost it. That or he is in debt and was using the gem as pay," Holly said. Mulch hit himself on the head.

"Why didn't I think of that!?" He scolded himself.

"Because you don't use that brain of yours for thinking," Doodah said walking into the room.

"Don't make me eat you again," Mulch said showing his teeth. Doodah threw his hands into the air.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" He said sarcastically. Mulch unhinged his jaw and jumped at Doodah. Doodah simply side stepped to the left and Mulch hit the wall face first and fell to the floor. He got up and whipped some blood away that was coming from his nose. Holly rolled her eyes as Doodah stuck his tongue out at Mulch and Mulch started chasing him out of the office and into the front lobby. There was a loud crash as Holly walked into the lobby. Doodah had tripped over the trash can and fell. Mulch tripped over Doodah and crashed into a small table that had the paper on it. The door opened and Trouble walked into the room.

"What-?" He had started to say when Doodah ran behind him. Trouble rolled his eyes. "Not again," he muttered as Mulch got up from the floor. He now had a cut above one of his eyes. "Can't you two go for a week without fighting?" Trouble asked walking into the room with Doodah still behind him.

"No," Much and Doodah said together. Trouble rolled his eyes again.

"Hi," he said walking over to Holly.

Hey," she said ignoring the way her heart fluttered by the way he said hello. "What did the council say?"

"The demons will have a trail period of six weeks to live in Haven and or Atlantis. Fifty demons per trail period and after 3 trail periods the council will chose 100 demons to become citizens of Haven and or Atlantis," Trouble said. Holly nodded her head. "I also asked them about my second in command."

"And?" Holly asked nervously. Trouble looked sadly at her.

"You got the job Major Short." He said breaking into a smile. Holly's face lit up.

"I got the promotion too?" She asked smiling.

"Yes," Trouble said pulling something out of his pocket. He handed her a small plastic box. Inside the box were Holly's Major acorns. "Welcome back to LEPrecon." Trouble said saluting Holly. She saluted him back. There was a crash behind the counter. Mulch popped up from behind the counter with a bottle of nettle champagne.

"Anyone wants something to drink?" he asked holding the bottle up. Trouble opened his mouth to say yes when the door was thrown open again. Foaly came into the room, his face was flushed from running. Everyone in the room was looking at him.

"She said yes!" Foaly exclaimed to the room. Trouble clapped him on the back.

"I told ya so," he said smiling. Holly gave Foaly a hug.

"That's wonderful news, she said. "Are you going to open that Mulch?" She asked turning towards him.

"Of course," he said and popped the top off. The cork hit the ceiling, bounced down, hit the floor, bounced off the floor, hit the wall and bounced off the wall and hit Doodah in the head.

"Hey! You did that on purpose!" Doodah yelled at Mulch, who was laughing his head off. Trouble took the bottle from Mulch.

"Can you two wait until we leave," he said to Doodah and Mulch before someone got hurt. "Then you can rip each others throats out." Holly laughed as she grabbed some glasses from a cabinet. Trouble poured some champagne into the glasses and handed them out. Holly held her glass into the air.

"To Foaly and Caballine, may you both be a happy couple and enjoy the rest of your lives together," she said. The rest of the room repeated "Foaly and Caballine" and drank some champagne. Mulch drained his glass and poured himself another glass.

"And," Trouble said holding his glass up, "To Holly. For getting the promotion and for becoming my second in command."

"Holly!" the group repeated. Holly blushed but drank the rest of her glass. Foaly hugged her.

"Can't keep you out of the game, can we?" He said grinning.

"Nope," she said grinning. Trouble poured her another glass.

"So when are they making the announcement about you?" Foaly asked Holly.

"I don't know," she said looking over at Trouble. "Do you?" Trouble nodded his head.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that. The announcement will be next week," he said and looked over at Holly. "And the council said that you need to take a refresher course for three weeks at the Academy."

"When do I leave?" Holly asked.

"The day after the ceremony."

The day after?!" Foaly exclaimed. "That doesn't give her much time to get ready." Holly shrugged.

"It's okay," she said.

"No its not," Foaly said. "You just got back. It's not fair to us that we don't' see you for 3 years, then you come back for a week just to leave for another 3 weeks." Holly patted his flank.

"I've been gone for three years. You, Trouble, Mulch and Doodah have waited that long. I'm sure you four can handle me being gone for three weeks." She said. Foaly sighed.

"I guess." She hugged him.

"That's the spirit." He drained the rest of his glass.

"I should get going. Caballine is waiting at home for me. I told her that I wanted to come by and tell all of you the news." Trouble finished his own glass.

"We should go too," he said to Holly. "I need to go by the Plaza and pick up some files and, while we're there, get you fitted in a new Recon uniform." Holly nodded and finished off her glass too. They waved bye to Mulch and Doodah and left the offices lobby. Trouble turned to them before he closed the door. "Now you can rip each others throats out." He said and closed the door. Sure enough when Trouble, Holly and Foaly got to the main entrance, there was a loud crash and yelling from the office. Foaly shook his head.

"Are they ever going to learn?"

"No." Holly and Trouble replied. There was another crash. Foaly rolled his eyes and walked out the door with Holly and Trouble.

"They are almost as bad as you two," he said before leaving.

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean?!" Holly yelled to Foaly as he trotted down the busy sidewalk. Trouble chuckled. She looked over at him. "What?" Holly asked him.

"Nothing," Trouble said. She rolled her eyes and followed him back to Police Plaza.

**_A/N: well? i know it took a long time and i'm sorry about that. but im working hard on the seqiul to 'homecoming'. Its really coming along!!!!! the contest will be going on untill november 25. the story should be done by then. Review plz!!!! _**


	13. Chapter 12: Ceramony

**_A/N: WHA!!!!! I'm almost done with the story!!! OMG!!!! starts to sob J-j-just read the chapter_**

**__**Chapter 12: Ceremony

_**One Week Later**_

Trouble kelp stood next to Councilman Chartez as he explained the living plains for the demons. Wing Commander Vinyaya was on Chartez's other side. Chartez spoke into 15 different microphones that belonged to different TV stations. Reporters had cameras shining bright lights into their faces, along with the occasional camera flash for the news paper. _It'll be a miracle if I can still see after this_, Trouble thought as another camera flash went off. He side glanced to his left. Holly was standing off-stage until she was called up. Trouble winked at her. Holly grinned and winked back at him. He grinned too and returned his attention to the Media. This went unnoticed by everyone except Vinyaya. She looked over at Holly and Trouble, both of which were a light shade of red. She grinned smugly. _When will they learn, _Vinyaya thought as Chartez wrapped up the demon talk.

"I will now turn this conference over to Wing Commander Vinyaya," he said and moved aside.

"Thank you," Vinyaya said. "Today is a historic day for two reasons. One, we have welcomed the eighth family back into our lives and as citizens of Haven and Atlantis." The crowed clapped their hands and cheered. She waited until they were done. "Two, today Commander Kelp will have the honor of promoting someone to major and his second in command." Vinyaya paused to look around the room. "The LEP is proud to give this promotion to the first ever female captain in Recon, Captain Holly Short." The room bursted into cheers and applause as Holly walked onto the stage. Camera flashes went off like crazy. Holly stood in front of Trouble so he could put her major's acorns on. Trouble carefully pined the acorns onto her lapel. He saluted her and she saluted him back. Holly turned to face the crowd, smiling from ear to ear.

**_A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so short. AGH!!!!! The next chapter is the last chapter!!!!! starts to sob again oh just review wil ya?_**

**__**

**_P.s. if your going to do the art contest let me know. cuz when i post the last chapter i need to know how long i should wait to close the contest. Just let me now by your reveiw or PM me!!!!_**


	14. Chapter 13: Dog Tags

**_A/N: WHAAAA!!!!!! This is the last chapter!!!!! starts to cry sadly Read and enjoy the last and final chapter of 'Homecoming'!!!!_**

**__**Chapter 13: Dog Tags

_**The Next Day**_

Holly was back in her own house. Crystal had moved back to Atlantis and Heather was rooming with an old collage friend. Thankfully, neither of them had touched anything, except the fridge which needed new food that wasn't three years old and the hall closet that had the stuff from the planet Frou-frou had left behind. Holly was packing her bag for the academy. She looked around the room.

"Where did I –AHH!" holly said tripping over the boots she was looking for. She got up and put the boots on. Suddenly her doorbell rang. She looked over at the clock. Her cab wasn't supposed to be here for another five minutes. Holly walked over to the door and answered it. She was surprised to see, not a big hairy gnome, but her commanding officer, Trouble Kelp.

"Hey," Holly said stepping aside to let Trouble in. He walked inside and turned to her.

"Hey. I wasn't sure if I was going to get here before you left." He said. "Did you finish packing?"

"Just about," she said closing the door. "I just need to grab some socks." Holly told him and went into her bedroom. A minute later Holly came out of the bedroom with a duffel bag. "So," she said putting the bag down on the couch, "What did you come over for?" Trouble put his hands in his pockets.

"I wanted to say good-bye. And-." He said turning a light shade of pink. "I wanted to give you something." Holly raised an eyebrow at him. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and carefully took Holly's hands into his own. He put something in her hands and let go. She opened her hand and looked down at it. In her hand was a necklace with dog tags attached to it. Holly read the name on the dog tags and gasped. _**Commander Julius Root. **_Holly felt tears in her eyes as she looked up at Trouble.

"I found it in his desk. I thought that if anyone should have it then it should be you." She slipped the necklace over her head. Trouble turned to leave the apartment when Holly said, "I miss him so much." Trouble turned back around.

"I miss him too. When you and Artemis disappeared, it was like losing the commander all over again."

"It was?" She asked brushing away the tears. He nodded his head, trying to fight back his own tears.

"Some people gave up on the hope of you returning. They thought you were dead." Holly felt a pang of guilt. _Foaly was right,_ she thought, _I'm going to have to tell Trouble the truth sooner or later._

"Did you..?" She started to ask, but couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"No. I never thought that. Artemis said that he would be back, and when he says something he keeps his word." He said. "Well, most of the time." Holly smiled at him.

"Trouble, can you promise me something?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Four years ago Haven lost one of their best commanders. I don't think haven could go through that again." Holly said. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again. "Promise me, that if something goes wrong, you won't go gung-ho on me and the rest of the LEP and get yourself killed." She looked him in the eye. "I'm not going to watch them put your body into that vault. I'm not going to go through that pain again." Her voice started to crack and a tear slid down the side of her face. Trouble pulled Holly into a hug and held her close. "I don't think I could go through that pain again."

"I promise Holly. I promise," he said. A tear slid down the side of his face. She cried freely into his shoulder. Trouble didn't know what to say, so he just held her close. Holly stopped crying but didn't pull away from trouble. Her head was resting against his chest; she could hear his heart beating. They stood like this until the cab driver outside started to honk his horn. Holly and trouble slowly pulled away from each other. Holly brushed her tears away and grabbed her bag. Trouble opened the front door for her. They walked down the hall and outside the building. Holly opened the cab door and put her bag inside. She turned to Trouble.

"Three weeks," she said grinning.

"Three weeks," he repeated. Holly hugged him.

"Bye Trouble. I'll be back in no time." She whispered in his ear.

"Good-bye Holly." He said as she pulled away from him. Holly got into the cab. She waved at Trouble as the cab left. He waved back at her. He stood in the same spot until he couldn't see the curzer anymore. Trouble put his hands in his pockets and walked down the street, thinking, _three weeks._

**_A/N: Thats it. After many months of writing, typing, reviews and writers block, I have finally finished the story. I'm going to work on my other stories for a bit. then i'll post the sequel to 'Homecoming'... "Back In Acttion". I hope you enjoyed the story!!!!_**


End file.
